Chu
by Yong Suho77
Summary: "Apa hyeong tidak menykai ku?"/"Apa yang kau bicarakan hm? Tentu aku menyuka-akh… ani tentu aku mencintaimu!" /"Kalau kau mencintai ku,kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkan ku?"/ Kisah cinta KrisHo yang terpaut usia 7 tahun. krisho Fict


_**Chu~!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing :KrisHo**_

_**Main Cast : Kris,Suho**_

_**Support Cast : Baek Hyun**_

_**Warning : cerita geje dan membingungkan,alur kecepatan, Typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy reading ^^ !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang namja mungil berparas manis terlihat sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya sambil menatap ke arah jalan. Sesekali mata teduh namja mungil itu melirik jam berwarna putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya,sepertinya namja mungil kita yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Suho!" sebuah bisikan terdengar tepat di telinga Suho,begitu biasa Joon Meyeon di panggil,yang Sukses membuat Suho melonjak kaget.

"AAAKKKHHHHH!" Suho memekik Seperti seorang yeoja yang ketakutan.

"YA BYUN BAEK HYUN KAU MENGAGETKAN KU!" Salak Suho galak

"Mian…. Mian…!" Baek Hyun memasang cengiran bodohnya yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Suho.

"Sedang apa kau disini huh?" tanya Baek Hyun tentu saja dengan tatapan Super menyelidik yang berhasil membuat Suho salah tingkah.

"Akh itu…" Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Akh… aku tau,kau pasti sedang menunggu namchinmu ya?" Baek Hyun menyeringai saat melihat semburat merah di wajah Suho,perlu kalian ketahui,Baek Hyun memang menyandang status sebagai sahabat Suho,tapi Baek Hyun tidak pernah tidak menggoda Suho,karena menurut Baek Hyun Suho sangat menyenangkan kalau di goda,terlihat sangat imut,menurut Baek Hyun.

"Um~!" Suho mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Akh yang bernama Krisseu,Krisseu itu bukan,yang kau bilang salah satu guru dari XOXO High School?" tanya Baek Hyun yang kali ini penasaran bukan bermaksud menggoda.

"Um~!" Lagi Suho hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Apa dia keren?"

"Apa dia menyenangkan?"

"Akh aku benar-benar penasaran ingin melihat wajah pacarmu!" cerocos Baek Hyun yang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat Suho pusing,sepertinya Baek Hyun sudah pada kepo-mode-on-nya.

"Dia… sempurna!" Aku Suho.

"Lalu apa kau sudah melakukan itu?" Ouuuhhh Baek Hyun sudah kembali pada mode menggodanya,lihatlha seringai-an iblis yang tercetak di wajah manisnya. (Pisssss buat para fans Baek Hyun!)

"Iiiitu….." Wajah Suho memerah kembali,dia tau apa yang dimaksud Baek Hyun dengan kata 'itu'

"Hei jangan bilang kau belum melakukannya!" ujar Baek Hyun "Kau tau ciuman bisa di jadikan sebagai tanda kalau dia mencitaimu atau tidaknya!" lanjut Baek Hyun.

"Bbbenarkah?" tanya Suho ragu.

"tentu saja aku benar,memang kapan seeorang Byun Baek Hyun salah huh?" sombong Baek Hyun.

'Perlukah aku menyebut ke-sok-tau-an mu satu persatu selama ini Byun Baek Hyun?' batin Suho.

"Kyaaaa geu namja jinjja meotjin!" tunjuk Baek Hyn pada seorang namja berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang baru muncul dari tikungn tidak jauh dari SM High School,dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Itu Kris Hyeong!" Jawab Suho berbisik.

"Aigoo kau sangat….sangat…. beruntung mendapatkan namchin (pacar) seperti dia,aku iri padamu!" ujar Baek Hyun "Kalau begitu aku pergi ne,jangan lupa tentang ciuman itu!" lanjut Baek Hyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"YA BYUN BAEK HYUN!" pekik Suho kesal.

"Siapa namja itu?" Tanya Kris.

Suho mendesah pelan,bagaimana bisa namchin-nya bersikap sedingin ini padanya,jujur saja Suho yang menang sudah ragu, jadi makin ragu pada Kris.

"Dia temanku namanya Byun Baek Hyun." Jawab Suho.

"gereom kajja!" Ajak Kris,dan berjalan mendahului Suho.

'hah….. bagaimana bisa sku mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari kris hyeong kalau berpegangan saja belum pernah,payah….!' Batin Suho lagi.

"Ya kenapa kau diam saja,kau tidak ingin pergi?" Teriak Kris yang sudah agak jauh didepan.

"Akh ne,kaja!" Suho berlari kecil untuk mengejar Kris.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju taman tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu.

"Kris Hyung!" Lirih Suho yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya sambil tertunduk.

"Hm?" jawab Kris sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Suho.

"Apa hyeong tidak menykai ku?" tanya Suho.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hm? Tentu aku menyuka-akh… ani tentu aku mencintaimu!" jawab Kris dan mendekat ke arah Suho.

"Kalau kau mencintai ku,kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkan ku?" tanya Suho lagi,kali ini dengan air mata yang mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Mengacuhkan mu?" Kris menautkan alis-nya membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Ia mengacuhkan ku!" tegas Suho. "hyeong selalu bersikap dingin padaku,hyeong juga belum pernah menggandeng tanganku saat kita bepergian,bahkan hyeong tidak terpikirkan untuk melakukan itu!" lanjut Suho yang sudah terisak.

"Itu?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Ne itu!" kesal Suho.

Kris tersenyum lembut saat mengerti apa yang di maksud 'itu' oleh Suho.

"Kau tau,selama ini aku tidak bersikap romantis padamu bukan tanpa alasan,aku sangat….sangat mencintaimu Suho!" Kris menangkup pipi Suho dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih pucat itu.

"hyeong tau,aku terkadang merasa kita seperti om dan keponakan yang sedang pergi bersama!" rajuk Suho.

Kris kembali tersenyun lalu kemudian menyibak surai kecoklatan Suho dan mengecup dahinya. "itu karna kau terlihat lucu,menggemaskan dan polos. Sementara aku…. Kau tau usia kita terpaut cukup jauh 7 tahun."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu hyeong."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Suho!"

"Lalu alasan kenapa kau mengacuhkanku apa huh?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau digunjingkan karena berpacaran dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua darimu,dan lagi apa pandangan orang-orang padaku kalau aku melakukan hal-hal semacam itu padamu,pasti mereka berfikir aku om-om genit yang hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja dengan daun muda!" jawab Kris.

"Tapi kau tidak begitu kan Hyeong?" Suho mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap menatap Kris lekat.

"tentu tidak,tapi aku hanya berjaga-jaga saja,aku juga tidak ingin kau di keluarkan dari sekolahmu karena ketahuan berpacaran dengan seorang guru,kau lupa kasus Ji eun yang di keluarkan dari sekolahmu karena ketahuan berpacaran dengan seorang guru."

"Hyeong mian,karena aku telah meragukanmu!" Suho menundukan kepalanya,dan cairan bening bernama air mata itu kembali mengalir.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf,aku tau apa yang kau rasakan,justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena telah membuatmu merasa teracuhkan gara-gara sikapku!" jawab kris sambil mengangkat dagu Suho dan menghapus kembali air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih pucat Suho.

"Hyeng!" Lirih Suho saat melihat Kris memejamkan matanya dan membunuh jarak antara dirinya dan Suho. Suho ikut memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya hembusan nafas Kris yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut dan

Chu~~

Akhirnya suho mendapatkan ciuman pertama dar pacar pertamanya yaitu Kris,perlahan Kris mulai melumat bibir mungil sewarna chery milik Suho,berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang dimilikinya pada Suho,sementara Suho tengah menikmati ciuman Kris yang terasa basah,hangat dan manis ini,juga merasakan cinta yang coba di salurkan Kris melewati ciuman mereka.

"Saranghae Kris Hyung!" Lirih Suho saat mereka selesai dengan ciuman mereka.

"Jeongmal saranghae Kim Joon Myeon!"

Dan Kris kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Suho.

Berdo'a lah reader deul,semoga besok Suho umma tidak berakhir dengan tidak bisa berjalan akibat perbuata Kris appa yang muali berpikiran mesum.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

Sebenernya fict ni mau di publish pas valentine day kemari,Cuma yong lupa naruh flasdisk jadibaru d publish karena falshdisknya baru ketemu.

Hope reader deul menyukainya.

Kris: pasti reader deul yang baik menyukainya,ini kan Krisho…..!

Yong: appa kau terlalu 'PD'!

Kris: pasti Suka!

Hehehehehehehehehehe Geje!

_**Reviews juseyo ^^ !**_


End file.
